The Drunk And Disturbed 2 : Mario time
by slashblack89
Summary: sequel to "The Drunk and disturbed". This time around it's Mario and Daisy. Warning: Story contains sex and cursing. if you do not like sex then do not read. this is a warning to all you hating asses who get butthurt over SEX. Do not read. if you don't mind it then go right ahead


For the record: I do not own super Mario bros. Nintendo does. This is a fan fiction I'm making using the characters. This story does contain sex and is sex themed so if you don't like sex don't read. You been warned so don't read and bitch about it. Spare me with the bullshit of being a bad writer. If you are open minded and don't mind sex please continue. If you one of those tight ass people who get butt hurt over sex material please don't read. Other than that enjoy

**The Drunk and The Disturbed 2: Mario time**

Continuing from where the drunk and disturb left off from Mario and friends were on the beach enjoying the hot summer weather. Luigi and Mario had shorts on with their colors and signature emblems and the girls wore 2 piece bikinis. Luigi and Peach played beach Ball. Mario was reading a magazine. Daisy was applying Suntan oil on her skin. She was wearing an orange bikini with her daisy emblem on the butt. Every now Mario would glance over to her and look. Daisy was rubbing oil on her legs and arms. Mario was attracted to what he was seeing. His penis twitched. Daisy shot a look at Mario. Mario placed the magazine over his face and pretended to be reading the whole time. Daisy smiled at him.

"Mario" Daisy called out "will you be a doll and rub some oil on my back"

Mario almost chocked. He couldn't believe what he heard

"Sure Daisy I will" Mario said.

Mario got up and he walked over to Daisy. Daisy lay on her stomach and undid her bra.

"For better access" Daisy said winking at Mario.

Mario applied a good amount of oil on Daisy's back. Daisy smiled

"Mmmmmm yes that's nice" Daisy said

Mario continued to rub Daisy

"Mario you can rub a little lower" Daisy said "it's ok"

Mario rubbed lower. He was by her spine rubbing but Daisy still wasn't satisfied.

"This just will not do" Daisy said

Daisy pulled her Bikini bottom down slightly and exposed her ass to Mario. Mario was dumbstruck.

"There that's better" Daisy said "I want you to rub some on my butt"

"Mama Mia" Mario said in a low tone "What are you doing? What is Luigi or Peach sees us"

"Aw come on Mario" Daisy pleaded "I see you peeking at me. I know you like what you see. You can do it. Rub me"

Mario gulped. He began to rub oil into Daisy's butt.

"That's Better" Daisy said "rub all you want"

All of a sudden Peach and Luigi came walking up. Mario stopped rubbing and Daisy snuck and pulled her bikini bottom up.

"What's going on guys?" Peach asked

"I had this killer itchy back" Daisy said "if Mario hadn't came and scratched my back I'd be going bonkers"

"I'm going to set up the grill" Luigi said "Mario will you help me?"

"Uh…sure" Mario said as he got up. Mario walked behind Luigi. He looked at Daisy. Daisy winked at Mario and licked her lips seductively at him. Mario smiled. He helped Luigi set the grill up. The only thing the grill needed was firewood.

"I'm going to get the firewood" Mario said "you guys stay here"

Daisy stood up

"I'm going to help you Mario." Daisy said "maybe we can find a fire flower while we're at it"

Mario and Daisy walked into some nearby woods. They walked a good distance for Luigi and Daisy before Daisy broke the silence.

"I hope you enjoyed touching my ass you naughty plumber" Daisy said as she winked.

"Daisy we shouldn't do this" Mario said "you are for my brother and I'm for Peach"

"So you're saying that you didn't have fun touching this sweet ass" Daisy asked

She pulled her bikini down and bent over exposing her ass and Pussy. Mario blushed.

"You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am Mario" Daisy said "we can keep a little secret can't we Mario?"

"I…uh….mama mia…" Mario muttered.

Daisy pulled her bikini bottoms up and pulled her titties out. She hugged Mario and kissed his nose.

"Please Marioooo" Daisy childishly and seductively begged.

Her titties were pressing against Mario. Mario was about to go crazy. His face was redder then a beet and his dick was hard.

"I guess a little secret won't be bad" Mario said.

"I'm glad you think so" Daisy said pressing her titties into Mario's face.

Mario began to suck on Daisy's titties. She smiled laughed and looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"That's right baby you suck them" Daisy said "oh Mario."

Mario continued to suck Daisy's titties. Meanwhile Luigi was kissing and rubbing on peach's body.

"Oh Luigi" Peach said "we shouldn't do that here"

"Why not?" Luigi asked with an upset look on his face

"Oh Luigi I love you I just don't want to get caught" Peach answered "besides. Why ruin it for tonight. We got some alcohol for us to drink. The toads should be bringing it soon. After we drink it and get drunk we'll have plenty chances to play around"

Luigi blushed. Luigi kissed him on the lips.

"Now go find your brother and Daisy" Peach said "see what's taking so long"

Luigi began his walk through the woods looking for Mario and Daisy. He came upon them just as they were climbing into trees looking for wood.

"What's taking so long?" Luigi asked "the princess sent me to check on you guys"

"We'll be down soon" Mario said "we don't have enough wood yet"

"okie-dokie" Luigi said.

Luigi turned around and left. Daisy looked at Mario.

"That was close" Mario said "how did you know Luigi was coming?"

"Lucky guess" Daisy replied "we better head back before they become suspicious."

Mario and Daisy jumped down from the tree. Mario was a little upset. Daisy seen how disappointed he was

"Don't worry Mario" Daisy said "this is not over. We can play later."

Mario blushed. The 2 walked back to the beach site with lots of firewood. Mario found a fire flower. He changed into fire Mario. Fire Mario shot fireballs at the wood. The wood ignited and the cook was on. A bunch of toads brought the meat to cook. They also brought an ice chest. Princess Peach reached into the ice chest and brought out a very strong alcohol beverage.

"That's some pretty good shit" Luigi said "you sure we should be drinking this early?"

"Oh Luigi" Peach said with a giggle "what's the worst that can happen?"

"What do you think can happen Mario?" Daisy asked.

Daisy was licking her lips at Mario as she waited for him to answer

"I don't know" Mario answered. He licked his lips back.

A bunch of Toad mushrooms brought vegetables to be served with the meat. Peach thanked them. Her and Luigi began cutting the vegetables up.

"Since you two got the firewood me and Luigi will cut the vegetables" Peach said.

Daisy picked up a cucumber and held it.

"I love these things" Daisy said.

"Cucumbers?" Mario asked

"Yeah cucumbers" Daisy answered "They're so hard and long. I like to hold long and hard things."

Daisy began sucking on the cucumber. She licked the tip and looked at Mario. Mario's dick was very hard. He had enough and had to jackoff.

"Be right back" Mario said as he ran off toward the castle.

Mario ran as fast as he could. He ran into the castle and found an empty room. He went in, shut the door and pulled his dick out and began to jack his penis off.

"Fucking Daisy and her teasing" Mario said to himself as he stroked.

Daisy came busting in. she seen Mario's dick and dropped to her knees. She grabbed Mario's dick and began sucking it. Mario watched her.

"I told you I love hard things" Daisy said "you didn't really think I was going to let you jack this hard thing off and not let me put any special touch on it did you?"

"No I didn't" Mario said.

Daisy continued to suck Mario's dick. She held Mario's dick up and sucked on his balls. She was stroking his penis the whole time.

"Mama Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Mario said closing his blue eyes.

Daisy began sucking on Mario's dick again. She stuck the whole dick into her mouth and sucked. Mario was shocked. Daisy held it down the her throat for 20 seconds. She then pulled it out. Mario's dick was coated in spit. Daisy looked up and smiled at him.

"I see you how you licked your lips back at me" Daisy said "do you like using your tongue?"

"Yes" Mario said "I love to lick pussy"

"Show me how you do it" Daisy said as she pulled her bikini bottoms down and stood up straight

Mario decided to do a stand up 69. He picked Daisy up and turned her upside down. He had her knees on his shoulders and began to lick her pussy. Daisy shifted around on his shoulders. She moaned and squirmed.

"Damn it feels so good" she said "eat it up Mario"

Daisy continued to suck Mario. Mario ate Daisy. The 2 were trying to get each other off.

"I want you to cum Mario" Daisy said "show me you can do it. Blast that delicious whit goo all over my face"

Daisy began sucking on Mario really fast and quickly.

"Ahhhhhhh shhhhit" Mario cried in pleasure. He began sucking on Daisy's clit. Daisy jumped.

"KEEP LICKING RIGHT THERE." Daisy said out loud

Mario continued to lick and suck Daisy's clitoris. She moaned loudly and went crazy.

"Yes yes yes Mario lick it baby" Daisy said.

Mario grabbed Daisy's ass cheeks and rubbed and massaged them as he ate her out. Daisy blushed hard and screamed.

"IM COMING" she screamed. Daisy squirted all over Mario's face. Mario licked it up. He let her down and Daisy bent over.

"Put it in my ass" Daisy said.

Mario spat a glob of spit onto Daisy's puckered hole. He then lined his Penis up and began to push it in. Daisy held her mouth open in pleasure as Mario filled her hole with his dick. A yellow toad mushroom entered the room by accident. He was horrified.

"Oh no" The toad said in a scruffy voice "I'm sorry for barging in on you two"

"It's no problem" Daisy said

"You better not tell Peach or Luigi" Mario said.

"He's not going to tell are you cutie?" Daisy asked

"n-n-no" Toad said "I'm not a squealer"

"Good" Daisy said "come over here and pull that diaper down so we can seal the deal" Daisy said.

The toad did as he was told. He entered the room and shut the door. He walked over to Daisy and pulled his diaper-like trousers down and showed his limp dick to Daisy. Daisy grabbed it and sucked it. Toad gasped. Mario watched her suck Toad's dick. Daisy sucked around the tips and licked the rod. 15 seconds later she popped Toad's dick out of her mouth and looked at Mario.

"Aren't you going to fuck me Mario" Daisy asked.

"Yes, right, sorry" Mario said. He began to fuck Daisy's ass.

Mario pounded Daisy's hole as she sucked Toad. Both guys were enjoying themselves. After a while toad walked to a table and knocked all the stuff off of it. Mario laid on the table. Daisy got on the table and squatted down over Mario's dick. She grabbed it and stuck it into her butthole. The toad then got behind her and stuck his dick into Daisy's Pussy. The two men double penetrated Daisy as hard and fast as they could go. Daisy was having a good time.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me" she chanted.

Mario began to fuck harder. He rubbed on Daisy's titties as he fucked her. Daisy looked down at him.

"How does your dick feel in this asshole" she asked "is it nice and tight as you like it?"

"Yes it is" Mario said.

"You know this isn't the last time we're fucking" Daisy said "we're going to continue to fuck as much as you want. Any hole you want as hard as you want."

Mario humped harder. So did the toad. Daisy was talking sexy to them.

Soon the 2 guys were jacking their dicks off over Daisy who was squatting under them. They shot cum all over her chest, face and hair.

"Ah yeah" Daisy said as she felt the hot drops of cum splash all over herself.

Mario and Toad continued to jack cum of their dicks until no more shot out. Daisy dabbed her finger into some drips of cum and brought it to her mouth and ate it.

"Delicious" Daisy said. She kept eating it. She ate as much as she could and rubbed the rest in.

"Looks like its shower time for us" she added.

The 3 took a quick shower and headed back to the barbeque. Luigi and Peach and a few toad mushrooms were waiting them at the table Luigi and Peach were sitting next to each other. Luigi had his hand in Peach's pussy and was fingering her under the table. Daisy and Mario couldn't see this.

"What took you guys so long?" Peach asked

"Yeah" Luigi said as he fingered Peach harder. She tried to keep a straight face but then she gasped.

"Mario helped me fix something in the castle" Daisy said "it was a leaky pipe."

Luigi was fingering Peach. She tried to talk to cover up what was going on but it felt so good that she kept pausing between words.

"I'm…..glad you guys got it handled" Peach said as she blushed "let….let's eat"

Luigi fingered a little harder. Peach tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She then reached under the table and grabbed Luigi's hand.

"not now" Peach whispered to Luigi "we can continue later"

Mario and daisy sat down. A few toads placed the freshly cooked food on the table. Everyone dug in. after dinner Peach popped the alcohol open and everyone drunk. It didn't take long for the effects of the alcohol to take over. Lots of toads were drunk and talking. Mario was on the floor drunk with bottle of booze at hand. His hat was tilted to the side and he was snoozing. He felt something warm around his penis. He looked down and caught Daisy sucking his dick. She was looking at him as she did it.

"Wake up sleepy head" she whispered "Luigi and Peach are knocked out. Now is our chance to have some fun"

She helped Mario up and the 2 snuck away into the castle. They entered and started kissing against the walls as they drunkly stumbled around to look for a room. At last they found one and entered. They stumbled around in the darkness kissing and feeling on each other until they found the bed. Mario grabbed a leg and lifted it up. He stuck his dick into a pussy.

"How does that feel daisy?" Mario asked

"How does what feel?" Daisy asked.

"My dick" Mario answered "it's inside of you"

"No its not" Daisy said "but I do feel you eating me out and it feels nice."

Mario got fed up.

"Ok what the hell is going on here" he asked.

Mario stumbled to the light switch and turned it on. What he and daisy saw next shocked the hell out of them. Luigi and Peach were in the same room and they were naked as well.

"Mama Mia" Mario said

"Leaping lasagna" Luigi said

"Oh no" Peach said

"Oh…" Daisy said.

"What the fuck is going on here" Mario asked

"Why are you with Daisy?" Luigi asked

"Why are you with my sweet Peach" Mario asked "nobody sticks their finger in that sugar bowl but me"

The 2 brothers argued but the girls stopped them. Peach and daisy began to kiss each other. Mario and Luigi watched. The 2 women sucked and licked on each other's tongues. Daisy began to kiss Peach's neck. Peach closed her eyes. Daisy licked down Peach's chest and stomach. She got between Peach's legs and licked. Peach moaned Daisy licked deeply and swiftly. Mario and Luigi drooled in envy. Daisy turned around.

"Feel free to join us any time boys" she said.

Mario got behind Daisy and stuck his dick into her Pussy. She rose up and moaned passionately. Mario began to fuck Daisy. Luigi laid Peach back. He stuck his dick into her vagina, threw her legs over his shoulders and began fucking Peach deeply.

"Ah ah ah ah" Peach moaned "fuck me good"

Luigi began going faster. He heard Peach's ass slap against him as he fucked her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh yeahhhhh"Peach said as she closed her eyes and moaned "fuck meeeeeeee"

Luigi slowed down and rammed his dick hard into Peach. Mario had Daisy bent over and leaning on the bed. He looked down and watched Daisy's ass jiggle as it bounced against his thighs.

"I love it baby I fucking love it" Daisy cried "oohhhhh yesssss"

Mario smiled evilly. He reached and grabbed Daisy's hair and pulled it. He then rammed his dick into her forcefully. Her ass smacked loudly against Mario's dick.

"I love fucking this ass" Mario said "I love how this ass feels as it smacks against me"

"Yes" Daisy said as she listened to Mario "I love it too. I love feeling your dick inside of me. Fuck me harder Mario. Don't hold back."

Mario pinned Daisy against a wall. He slammed his dick really hard into her pussy.

"YES!" Daisy said "GET IT ALL MOTHERFUCKER"

Mario continued to slam his dick into daisy against the wall. She screamed and moaned. Soon Mario and Luigi switched Partners. Mario laid Peach on the bed and stuck his dick into her. Peach held onto Mario. Mario picked her up and began fucking her as he held her. He had his hand on her ass and was fucking her fast.

"OH YEAH" Peach said "FUCK ME BABY"

Luigi had Daisy in a pile driver position. She was laying on her head and neck and holding her lower body up with her arms, leaving her ass and Pussy available to Luigi. Luigi got over her and stuck his dick into Daisy's ass

"AHHH" Daisy moaned

Luigi began to fuck her fast and deep. Daisy moaned. Luigi moaned in pleasure.

"You like it when I go deep?" Luigi asked

"Yeah" Daisy said "take it baby"

Luigi slammed his dick down harder into Daisy's hole.

"SHIT!" Daisy said "keep going"

Luigi continued to fuck Daisy. Soon he pulled his dick out and came all over Daisy's face.

Daisy smiled and laid there as Luigi squirted all over her. She rubbed it in and ate it. Mario on the other hand continued to hold Peach up and fuck her. Mario let her down and pulled out. He squirted cum all over Peach's stomach. She sighed in relief and laid down. Everyone was breathing hard.

"Thank you so nice" Mario said.

Usually the story would end there but it doesn't. It was late and everyone in the castle was assumed to be sleep. Everyone but Mario. There was a room in the castle that has an inside hot tube. Mario came walking through the door. He had a towel in his arms and was naked as the day he was born. Mario set the towel down and eased into the hot tub and sat down inside.

"That's just what I needed" Mario said.

The door opened again. Mario turned around to see who it was. It was Daisy.

"I thought everyone was sleep" she said "room for one more?"

"Of course" Mario said.

Daisy stripped naked and jumped into the hot tub next to Mario.

"Tonight was amazing" Daisy said.

"This whole day was amazing" Mario said.

Daisy turned to Mario.

"We still haven't got to play with each other alone" Daisy said "we keep getting disturbed and interrupted"

"Well everyone is sleep" Mario said "we can play now."

Daisy kissed Mario in the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her. Mario lifted Daisy and set her on the edge of the hot tub. He opened her legs and used his finger to pry her vagina open. Mario then began to lick it. He lashed his tongue out fast and effectively. Daisy blushed and moaned.

"You've been fucking with and teasing me all day" Mario said "I'm going to make you cum hard."

"Don't say it" Daisy said "show it"

Mario stuck his wet dick into Daisy's pussy and held her legs up as he fucked her.

"You fucking bitch" Mario said "remember when you showed your ass to me today?"

Mario slammed his dick into Daisy even faster

"Yes oh yes Mario I do" Daisy answered.

Mario continued to hump Daisy. He grabbed Daisy's shoulders and used them to pull her into him.

"AHHHHH" Daisy said as she screamed with her eyes shut

"You still think its fun to fuck around with people" Mario asked as he dominated Daisy's pussy.

"Yes" Daisy answered "yes I do"

"Alright" Mario said

He pulled her into the water and sat her upon himself. Daisy rode Mario's dick. She moaned and played with her hair. Mario sucked on Daisy's titties.

"Remember when you sucked on that cucumber?" Mario asked "what were you doing it for?"

"For you Mario Baby" Daisy said "I love you"

Mario grinded Daisy harder onto his dick. She moaned and kissed him all in the mouth.

"Come on Mario baby" Daisy cried "keep going"

Mario continued to fuck and kiss Daisy. Daisy began to bounce on Mario's dick. The water began to splash around.

"Oh my god" Daisy said "it's so fucking good."

Daisy rubbed her pussy as she rode Mario. Mario stood up and began to fuck Daisy while standing.

"Remember how you let me and the toad fuck you?" Mario asked "you freaky bitch"

"Mmmmmm" Daisy responded "I love it when you talk like that"

Their 2 wet bodies clapped and smacked into each other. Mario fucked Daisy really fast in his arms.

"Fuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkk mmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"Daisy cried out "ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Mario walked out of the pool. He pinned Daisy against the wall and began slamming his weight into her. Daisy was breathless. Her eyed got wider and she opened her mouth a bit to let some air out. Mario continued to slam his dick into her.

"I'm gonna make you sore" Mario said "I'm gonna teach you a lesson"

"You promise?" Daisy asked seductively

"Yes" Mario said as he fucked her.

Daisy drooled a long gooey string of spittle. Mario continued to fuck her. He slammed a little bit more. Soon Daisy felt herself about to cum. Mario felt it as well. He humped Daisy faster and faster.

"Oh fuck" Daisy screamed "Ahhhhhh"

Daisy came hard on Mario's cock. She screamed in pleasure. Mario kissed her lips. He then let her down. Daisy got in doggy style, face down ass up to be exact and she reach back and held her ass cheeks open for Mario. Mario stuck his dick into Daisy's ass. She gasped deeply and quickly. Mario began to fuck her. Daisy's ass smacked against Mario's thighs as he fucked her.

"Mama Mia your ass is glorious" Mario said.

"Oh Mario" Daisy cried as he fucked her

Mario continued to hump until he felt cum rush to the tip of his dick and was going to pull out but Daisy stopped him.

"Cum in me Mario" Daisy said "Cum in my ass"

Mario shot a huge load of cum into Daisy's ass. Daisy and Mario shared a loud moan. Mario pulled his dick out of Daisy. Daisy smiled at him and sucked a bit to clean herself off of Mario and the 2 lied down on a towel

"Well Mario do you have something to say?" Daisy asked.

"Thank you so nice" Mario said with a smile.

"Oh Mario" Daisy said

The 2 shared a laugh, snuggled and looked at the moon in the night sky through a window in the hot tub room. Will there be any more sexy adventures in the mushroom kingdom? Only time will tell.

**THE END**


End file.
